


Kisses like Windows (I Fall through)

by jwimin-ssi (abaegel)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 00:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaegel/pseuds/jwimin-ssi
Summary: “Wheein-ah,” Hyejin whispers, her thumb brushing against Wheein’s cheek, her fingers brushing against the short blonde hair in an effort to get her to look at her instead of the screen. “You need to stop looking. You know the song is great; everyone is going to love it.”“Sorry,” Wheein chews on her bottom lip as she takes another glance at the time but leans into Hyejin’s touch, slowly twirling her hair as the wind blows around them on the roof. “It’s almost time.”Or Wheein is nervous about her first solo dropping and Hyejin decides to take her mind off of it.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Kisses like Windows (I Fall through)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first time I write my babies and I hope I did it well. This is based off of Wheein and Hwasa's live done on Wheein's birthday in 2018.  
> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me while writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it!!

“Annyeong,” Wheein says sweetly to the camera, smiling nervously as she eyes the time and Hyejin can’t help but wrap her arm around her and bring her closer causing Wheein to giggle as she posed cutely for the camera. “Milbaniya, milban.”

And then the camera is off, and Wheein sags against her, an overwhelming scent of lavender fills Hyejin’s lungs as she leans her head against her shoulders and a shuddering breath leaves her as she watches the time.

“Wheein-ah,” Hyejin whispers, her thumb brushing against Wheein’s cheek, her fingers brushing against the short blonde hair in an effort to get her to look at her instead of the screen. “You need to stop looking. You know the song is great; everyone is going to love it.”

“Sorry,” Wheein chews on her bottom lip as she takes another glance at the time but leans into Hyejin’s touch, slowly twirling her hair as the wind blows around them on the roof. “It’s almost time.”

“How about I take your mind off it for a bit?” Hyejin says as she moves closer, rests her forehead against Wheein’s and breathes her in.

Wheein nods, takes Hyejin’s face in the palm of her hand and leans in to press her cherry red lips against hers. It starts slow, Hyejin letting Wheein set the pace—her mouth falling open with a sigh as Wheein bites on her lip and tasting lipstick on her lips and their drinks on her tongue. But Wheein’s not close enough. She’s still curled in Hyejin’s side, awkwardly holding herself up with an arm while the other hand curls in her hair.

Hyejin’s hand slides across her leg, nails digging under her dress in search for her hips and causing Wheein to breathe in sharply in between kisses. And Hyejin can feel the smile on her lips as she starts to kiss her back harder, moving off the floor to straddle her hips—her weight a comfort Hyejin always craves.

“Did I tell you the dress looks so good on you?” Hyejin says as she lifts the dress up, her nails dragging against the sensitive skin of Wheein’s thighs, and she shivers.

“Someone very special bought it for me, y’know,” Wheein smiles. She’s bathed in sunlight with her dimple on full display as she looks at Hyejin, feels herself grow weak when she leans to press a kiss on the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, and then she speaks again. “Wanted to wear it and show it off to the world.”

“That person is very lucky,” Hyejin tilts her head, giving Wheein more space to kiss down her neck. “What are they like?”

“She’s gorgeous,” Wheein paints her neck with her words, moving to push the shoulder of Hyejin’s shirt—lips trailing to explore the newly exposed skin and Hyejin shivers as a gust of wind rushes around them.

“She has perfect lips; I love kissing them so much,” And then her lips are against Hyejin’s, kissing her as giggles bubble underneath the surface, and Hyejin is just about to explode with how much she loves her.

“And her body,” Wheein groans dramatically, rolling her eyes for added effect as her hands slip under her shirt, and Hyejin leans back, gives her the space she needs to unbutton her shirt. “I’m definitely the lucky one.”

“Oh?” Hyejin raises an eyebrow, a teasing smirk playing on her lips as she watches Wheein bite her lip as she looks at her. “So you like her just for her body then?”

“No,” Wheein pulls back a bit, fingers tangling in the strap of Hyejin’s bra. “She is remarkable. No one knows me as well as she does; no one can even compare.”

“Wheein-ah,” Hyejin breathes, shivering as Wheein’s fingers trail lower, tracing the outline of her nipples through the bra.

“And you know what the best part is?” Wheein whispers as her red fingertips mould around the side of Hyejin’s face, her eyes flickering between her lips and her eyes. “I get to share all of my biggest moments with her.”

And Hyejin breaks, surges up to press her lips back against Wheein’s, smoothly working her way into her mouth, biting her lips and pulling away. She takes her in, breathless and shining as her hands find Wheein’s hips, squeezes, presses her even closer to herself causing her hips to stutter.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Wheein’s voice shakes as she shyly meets Hyejin’s eyes.

“Like what?” Hyejin asks, her eyes focused on the blush blooming on Wheein’s round cheeks. On the hand buried in her hair, tugging and soothing and so perfect like it belongs there.

“You know,” Wheein mumbles but Hyejin just raises an eyebrow, grips her hips tighter and watches in delight as little sounds fall from Wheein’s mouth. “Like I’m your whole world.”

“Oh, but that’s exactly what you are,” Hyejin answers, her smile fond and eyes pouring love. “I was put on this earth to love you.”

“Hyejin-ah,” Wheein squeals, giggles slipping from her as she pushes at Hyejin’s shoulder. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s the truth,” Hyejin retorts, a smile spread wide as she watches Wheein—feels her warm in her arms. Nerves are nowhere to be found; only happiness.

Wheein stills above Hyejin, her fingers lightly tracing her jaw as she leans in, presses their foreheads together and lets her breath hit Hyejin’s face. It’s so silent in that moment, the city soundscape drowning and the only thing existing is the sound of her heart beating as she inhales Wheein.

“I love you,” Wheein whispers against Hyejin’s lips, brushing against ever so slightly. “I love you so much.”

And it’s overwhelming. It’s overwhelming the way Hyejin’s heart still races and feelings take over whenever she hears those three words. It’s overwhelming because it’s been three years since they’ve confessed on a rare free night while watching a drama on TV because they were both too tired to go out with their unniedeul. So Hyejin just kisses her. She leans in and loses herself in the warmth of Wheein’s mouth—loving how wonderfully surrounded she is by Wheein with her arms around her neck, her lips on hers and weight such a lovely reminder that she really exists, that this is really happening.

“Leave the dress on,” Hyejin says as she licks down Wheein’s neck, stilling the hands reaching for the dress’s buttons and chuckles when a moan slips after a particularly a harsh bite at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Hyejin-ah," Wheein's hand digs into Hyejin's hair, urging her to carry on, begging her for more. "Please, Hyejin-ah"

Slowly, Hyejin works the buttons on Wheein's dress. Slowly, she slides the shoulders back and lets it slip enough for her bralette to show. Slowly, her lips find their way down Wheein's chest, a broken whine lost in the wind and carried into the city. So very slowly, Hyejin pushing at it— nails dragging across Wheein's skin and goosebumps erupting all over, her nipple pebbling right underneath her touch as it gets exposed.

"What do you want?" Hyejin asks, stopping for a moment and looks back up at Wheein sitting so prettily above her, half-naked, shining and golden with the sunlight surrounding them. "Tell me what you want, love."

"I don't care," Wheein breathes and looks at Hyejin, eyes lidded and full of want. "I just want you."

“And you called me embarrassing,” Hyejin teases, watching delightfully as indignation takes over Wheein’s face. “Lie down for me?”

Hyejin watches as Wheein moves to sit back on the blanket they had set up earlier, watches as her dress rides up just like the way it did throughout their live, but this time she doesn’t rush to pull it down. Instead, she lifts it up, her legs falling open for Hyejin’s eyes until she reveals her panties—a pink flimsy lace thing that is entirely see-through and Hyejin doesn’t waste any time. She climbs over her, hips settling in between her spread legs, her hair blanketing them as she immediately leans down and seeks her lips.

The kiss pulls Hyejin in with its intensity and fire that could rival the brightest of stars. Wheein is soft and pliant under her, her tongue moving against hers in a merciless game of give and take, leaving little room for anything but the thoughts of what she wants to do to her. She pulls away, a trail of spit stretching between their lips as their eyes flutter open, dark and lidded and full of want.

“Happy birthday, Wheein-ah,” Hyejin whispers as she kisses along Wheein’s jaw, feeling her breath stutter underneath her as she makes her way her ears and bites on her lobe. “I love you so much.”

And Wheein just moans, grips at Hyejin's sides tighter as Hyejin lets go of her ear and moves downwards, kissing the arch of her neck, the month-old tattoo that’s identical to the one on her own neck and wishes she could leave the marks she knows both of them desperately want.

Hyejin loves Wheein's tits, has mentioned it regularly even when Wheein just laughs it off and makes fun of how none of the girls in their group have any— joking how they bargained having a good pair of tits for the overflowing talent in their group. But Hyejin disagrees, shows it whenever the opportunity presents itself— like right now. She sits up on her knees, caged between Wheein's bent knees, and leans forward. Her fingers take hold of the thin straps and pushes them out of the way properly, finally revealing her hard nipples.

It's delicious. The way Wheein looks spread underneath her, half-naked and breathless is delicious. The way she tastes when Hyejin finally goes for it and bites lightly on the swell of Wheein's chest before sucking a dark nipple into her mouth is delicious. The way Wheein cries into the open air, her fingers gripping at Hyejin's hair as she continues to alternate between sucking and kissing, abusing her nipples until they're swelling and hard is so so delicious.

"Hyejin-ah," Wheein tugs desperately on her hair as Hyejin’s hand slip down her body and reaches between her legs, fingers pressing against her panties moaning against Wheein’s chest when she feels how wet she is through them.

“P-please, I need it. I need you.” Wheein sounds wrecked already, hips rutting against Hyejin’s fingers while her hands continue to tug on her hair. “Hyejinnie, please I want it so much.”

Hyejin lets go of Wheein’s nipple with a pop, makes a show of sitting back and tucking her hair behind her ear. She slides her panties down her legs, her nails dragging against her smooth skin as she takes them off and throws them to the side and looks at Wheein lying there in front of her— her hair and the dress a mess and her open and glistening in the early spring sun.

“Fuck, I need to take my nails off,” Hyejin mumbles as she rushes to picks at her nails, trying to loosen them quickly as Wheein starts to loudly laugh at her, her knees caging her in even further as laughter takes control of her body. “Come on, stop laughing. I’m doing this for your own good.”

“I can’t believe this happens every time,” Wheein is gasping for breath, hands covering her face as she continues to laugh. “And you still insist on putting on those god-awful nails.”

“You like the way I look with those nails, and you know it,” Hyejin says indignantly as she manages to remove the ones on her right hand. “You better stop laughing, or I swear I’m going back downstairs.”

“No, no, don’t,” Wheein says in between laughs, still struggling to calm herself down. She sits up and pushes herself closer, taking Hyejin’s face in her hands as her laughter dies down, but her dimpled smile remains. “I love you.”

And then she leans in, brings their lips together again, and Hyejin can swear her heart skipped a beat. It’s a soft touch, and Hyejin can feel Wheein’s smile through the press of their lips, her happiness slipping through the languid touch of their tongue and Hyejin uses that moment to slip her now nail-free hand in between Wheein’s legs.

It’s so wet, and Wheein breaks the kiss to try and catch her breath as Hyejin’s fingers spread her open, playing with her folds and getting her fingers wet enough before slipping two fingers inside. Wheein’s arms are holding on tightly around Hyejin’s neck, her face so close she can feel each breath and cry hitting her face as she starts to fuck her slow and easy with her fingers, kissing down her neck, and taking her time building her up.

“I’m so close,” Wheein says breathlessly, her face flushed deep red, and her hips rutting to the pace of Hyejin’s fingers. “H— _ah_ , please.”

Hyejin pulls her in for another kiss, drinks in all the small sounds she’s making as she rubs her thumb against her clit as she adds a third finger. She feels Wheein’s arms tighten around her in an almost death grip as she starts to clench around her fingers, coming with a loud moan that Hyejin eagerly swallows, presses kisses along her cheeks, jaw, neck, everything she can reach until Wheein can finally breathe again.

“Fuck,” Wheein whispers, and Hyejin just grins. “Let me just…”

Wheein trails off as her fingers slip between Hyejin’s thighs, and she gasps as she feels the pressure against her soaked through shorts, throws her head back moaning as she strokes her through the denim.

“Wheein,” Her name slips from Hyejin’s lips like a prayer as she tries to undo the button of her shorts, barely doing it when the shrill sound of Wheein’s phone startles them both.

“Well so much for that,” Wheein sighs, resting her forehead against Hyejin’s and stealing a kiss before reaching for the phone to check who it is. “It’s my mom, I guess she’s seen the song.”

“Go talk to her, honey,” Hyejin says with another kiss, her entire being threatening to burst with the amount of love she feels for Wheein. “We need to pack up soon, the sun will be down soon.”

“Okay,” Wheein says in between kisses, giving Hyejin one final kiss on her cheek. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You better,” Hyejin smiles as Wheein answers the phone, immediately screaming and laughing as her mom showers her with praise, and Hyejin starts to pack—watching Wheein jump happily around. She takes her phone out, immortalising this moment forever because a few other things will ever feel as good as this moment does right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it, kudos & comments mean the world to me!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jwimiinssii)


End file.
